Chocolate Contest
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Soul Society mengadakan Chocolate Contest untuk merayakan Valentine. Apa yang terjadi jika coklatnya disediakan oleh divisi 12? Apa dampak coklat yang dimakan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo? R&R pliss…


**Minna-san….**

**Saya datang lagi dengan fic yang baru. Fic untuk merayakan hari Valentine tercinta yang bakal jatuh tepat dua hari lagi. Betul kan? Bagaimana dengan teman-teman yang sudah punya pasangan? Sudah siap ngasih coklat? Bagi saya yang jomblo hal itu gak penting. Buat coklat buat dikasih temen kantor ajah. Hehehehe….**

**Semoga fic ini menambah semarak hari Valentine yah. Happy Valentine day…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach tetep milik Tite Kubo yang sah. Saya cuman minjam karakter saja**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Kurosaki ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia**

**Warning : OOC, mungkin typo bertebaran. Alur gak jelas.**

**Summary : Soul Society mengadakan Chocolate Contest untuk merayakan Valentine. Apa yang terjadi jika coklatnya disediakan oleh divisi 12? Apa dampak coklat yang dimakan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo? R&R pliss…**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**

.

Pagi yang cerah di Soul Society. Kegiatan berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Shinigami setiap divisi seperti biasa melakukan apel pagi di barak divisi masing-masing. Mungkin hanya divisi 11 saja yang pagi-pagi sudah ribut karena seperti biasa mereka melakukan latihan 'membunuh' pagi-pagi buta. Dan siapa yang bisa mengalahkan seluruh pasukan divisi 11 akan melawan sang kapten "Zaraki Kenpachi" pastinya, dan tentu saja kita tahu bagaimana akhirnya jika nekat melawan kapten sadis itu.

Namun suasana ribut bukan hanya terjadi di divisi 11, tapi juga terjadi di jalan utama menuju Soul Society. Lagi-lagi pertengkaran antara shinigami cebol dengan shinigami mencolok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia. Hei…mereka kan baru saja bertemu, mengapa harus bertengkar lagi? sepertinya perpisahan mereka yang hampir dua tahun itu tidak membuat mereka berdua lebih dewasa.

"Aku kan sudah melarangmu untuk datang kesini, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kenapa tetap datang hah?" si cebol mulai lagi mengomel dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku kan mau mengunjungi yang lain, memangnya tidak boleh?" Ichigo terus berjalan santai tanpa merespon omelannya di belakangnya.

"Tapi Soutaichou belum mengijinkanmu datang berkunjung. Bisa-bisa kau disangka Ryoka," jawab Rukia yang masih terus mengomel dan mengekori Ichigo.

"Kakek tidak mungkin melarangku datang tahu. Ingat apa yang sudah kuperbuat untuk melindungi Soul Society? Aku kan pahlawan, masa pahlawan dilarang berkunjung?"

_CTAK_

Muncul empat cetakan di kening Rukia. Hei! Sejak kapan si Kurosaki Ichigo membanggakan dirinya sebagai pahlawan? Sejak kapan ia bicara sombong begitu? Dan ini membuat Rukia ingin menendangnya.

_BUAGHH_…

Tuh kan benar. Rukia sudah menendang seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, dan parahnya tendangan tersebut didaratkan di bokong shinigami daiko tersebut. Karena tidak ada antisipasi dari sang shinigami berambut mencolok itu, ia pun jatuh terjerembab dengan posisi tidak elit.

"Hei midget! Apa-apaan kau?" serunya dan memberikan death glare kepada rekannya tersebut.

"Kau yang apa-apaan dasar jeruk!" bentak Rukia seraya mengeluarkan pedangnya, untung saja pedang tersebut masih menggunakan sarungnya jadi masih aman.

"Dasar sombong!" sodokan pertama yang ia berikan pada punggung Ichigo membuatnya tidak bisa bangun.

"Setelah hampir dua tahun begini kelakuanmu. Pahlawan? Siapa yang pahlawan? Kau? Bagaiman bisa disebut pahlawan kalau kau masih cengeng? Dasar bodoh!" sodokan kedua terasa begitu keras di punggung Ichigo.

"Ru…rukia…aku mohon hentikan," mohon Ichigo karena penyiksaan ini.

Sedangkan Rukia terus menyodok punggung Ichigo menggunakan katananya. Hei…hei…anak orang bisa mati terkapar, Rukia….

.

.

.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, apa yang kau lakukan? Lho…itu kan Kurosaki Ichigo," Hisagi datang dari jauh dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa banyak selebaran.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou, ohayou…" sapa Rukia dan berhenti menyodok Ichigo. Segera saja Ichigo bangun dari posisi tidak elitnya itu.

"Hisagi-san, apa kabar?" sapa Ichigo innocent.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hisagi lagi.

"Ah…tidak Hisagi-san. Rukia hanya membantuku yang terjatuh tadi," bohong Ichigo. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan bahwa Rukia sudah menyiksanya? Dimana harga dirinya sebagai lelaki kalau ia begitu mudahnya dikalahkan seorang wanita?

"Lagipula, apa yang di bawa oleh Hisagi-fukutaichou?" tanya Rukia yang penasaran dengan bawaan Hisagi, hitung-hitung mengalihkan pembicaraan juga.

"Ah…ini. Aku ingin menempel selebaran ini. Kalian berdua akan kuberikan juga. Dan kalian juga harus berpatisipasi, ok," jawab Hisagi membagikan selebaran pada Rukia dan Ichigo kemudian segera bershunpo. Sepertinya ia buru-buru sekali.

Isi selebarannya mau tahu? Kita baca sendiri saja. Biarkan Ichigo dan Rukia membaca selebaran mereka.

'_Hari Valentine tinggal 3 hari lagi. Setiap divisi yang diwakili oleh Kapten dan Wakil Kapten akan berlomba membuat coklat. WAJIB. Hadiah menarik. Siapapun bisa ikut walaupun tidak ada di divisi manapun.'_

Begitu isi selebarannya yang dilatar belakangi dengan warna pink. Khas Valentine.

.

.

.

"Kau harus membantuku, Ichigo," Ichigo jadi takut melihat seringai Rukia setelah membaca selebaran tersebut. Ia punya perasaan tidak enak mengenai ini.

"Tidak!" seperti biasa ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda tidak mau. "Kau kan anggota divisi 13, kenapa tidak bersama Ukitake-san saja?"

"Kau tidak lihat ini? Siapapun bisa ikut walaupun tidak masuk anggota divisi. Karena aku pasti akan repot dengan Ukitake-taichou yang sakit-sakitan, jadi aku bersamamu saja. Biar Sentarou dan Kiyone saja yang menemani taichou," sejak kapan Rukia jadi durhaka sama kaptennya?

"Hadiahnya menarik pula. Siapa tahu hadiahnya 10 boneka chappy dengan berbagai warna?" khayalan Rukia mulai berjalan. Ia tertawa sendiri begitu tahu 10 boneka chappy akan ada di kamarnya yang luas.

"Dasar maniak!"

"Kalau kau tidak membantuku, kau akan kuseret keluar dari Soul Society. Pilih sekarang!" ancam Rukia.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, cuma membantu kan? Daripada dia dilempar dari Soul Society sekarang. Ia kemari dengan tujuan merefresh pikirannya dari pertempuran melelahkan dengan para pengguna Fullbring tidak jelas itu. Juga menghindar dari ayahnya yang senang sekali begitu tahu kekuatannya sudah kembali.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, midget!" kesal juga si Ichigo, tapi mengalah juga.

.

.

.

Tanggal 14 Februari pun tiba. Persiapan perlombaan pun sudah siap semua. Tempatnyan adalah di bukit Soukyoku. Tenda-tenda dari berbagai divisi pun sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya. Karena tidak mungkin kan mereka membuat coklat dibawah terik matahari begitu?

Dan tenda paling sudut ada tenda yang tidak punya nama divisi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tenda Kurosaki Ichigo dan Rukia Kuchiki? Mereka tidak punya divisi kan? Tapi mereka punya kok nama tim.

"Apa-apaan kau? Nama tim apa ini? Norak sekali!" baiklah. Kurosaki Ichigo sudah jengkel dengan semua ini. Ia sudah bersedia membantu. Sudah jadi pesuruh adik angkat Byakuya ini. Dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa nama timnya lagi-lagi dipaksa Rukia untuk disetujui.

"Chappy? Astaga! Apa nama ini saja yang ada dipikiranmu, midget! Cebol! Maniak!"

_BUAGHH_

"Sekali lagi kau menghina, kau akan kubekukan, jeruk!"

"Tapi nama tim kita Chappy? Norak!

"Hei! Kau yang menyuruhku membuat nama tim kan? Sekarang kau protes lagi," Rukia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar di tanah. Dasar jeruk bodoh, tidak tahukah kalau itu nama paling berharga?

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengalah. Sepertinya Ichigo sudah jadi laki-laki lembek sekarang.

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Sebelumnya selamat hari valentine dulu untuk kita semua!" suara Hisagi sebagai MC membuat pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia terhenti.

"Sudah siap untuk perlombaan membuat coklat?" teriak Hisagi lagi dan terdengar suara riuh yang berasal dari para anggota divisi yang menonton. Tentu saja mereka diundang. Untuk menyemangati para kapten dan wakil kapten mereka yang sedang berjuang di medan perang (?)

"Pertama kali diadakan oleh Soul Society dan langsung meriah seperti ini. Sepertinya tahun depan akan diadakan lagi," riuh pun terdengar lagi. Sepertinya antusiasme para shinigamu besar sekali.

"Hei Rukia, darimana Soul Socitey tahu ada hari Valentine seperti ini? Ini hanya tradisi dunia nyata saja," tanya Ichigo. Sebenarnya dari kemarin ia ingin bertanya.

"Kau pikir kami para shinigami tidak pernah ke dunia nyata? Kami sering kesana tahu, dan dengan sendirinya jadi tahu kebiasaan manusia disana. Jangan bilang shinigami itu kolot, jeruk," Ichigo speechless, ternyata shinigami juga mengikuti trend yang ada di dunia manusia. Benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Coklat yang akan diolah kami bagikan secara gratis. Terima kasih pada divisi 12 yang sudah menyiapkan coklat untuk perlombaan ini," mendengar nama divisi mereka disebut, anggota divisi 12 yang hampir semua berwajah aneh tersebut jadi riuh sendiri.

"Tidak berlama-lama lagi, perlombaan membuat coklat dalam rangka hari Valentine dimulai. Karena sepertinya aku harus membantu Kensei-taichou membuat coklat maka acara ini aku alihkan kepada Yamada Hanatarou," Hisagi memberikan mic pada Hanatarou.

_BUUUUUU_

Hanatarou makin gugup saat semua mengejeknya. Bagaimanapun juga bukan rahasia lagi kalau Hanatarou sangat mudah gugup, apalagi di depan orang banyak. Dan tentu saja paling ceroboh di antara shinigami lainnya. Dan tentu saja bagi divisi 11 ini adalah makanan empuk buat mereka yang orang-orang kuat.

"Gomen…gomen…" lihat. Hanya itu saja yang bisa ia sampaikan saat divisi 11 mulai melemparinya dengan sampah. Bukannya seharusnya ia marah? Terlalu polos. Hei….divisi 11, ini perlombaan membuat coklat bukan perlombaan melempar sampah dan bukan perlombaan menyiksa orang lain. Hadehhhh….

.

.

.

Suasana berisik berasa sekali di bukit soukyoku ini. Suara pendukung setiap divisi tidak pernah berhenti. Bahkan seorang Soutaichou yang terkenal dengan galaknya dan tidak suka dengan suara berisik pun jadi ikut terbawa suasana. Ia tidak perduli dengan suara berisik itu, Soutaichou hanya sibuk dengan coklatnya yang ia buat bersama wakilnya Chojirou Sasakibe.

Tidak bicara, hanya serius. Itu yang diperlihatkan divisi 1. Sepertinya Soutaichou berniat membuat coklat bakar. Lihat saja cara kerjanya yang membakar coklatnya dengan Ryuujin Jakka. Oi…oi…Soutaichou, apa tidak bahaya memakai api sebesar itu buat membakar coklatmu?

.

Berpindah di divisi 2. Terjadi keributan antar Soi Fon-taichou dan juga wakilnya Omaeda. Sepertinya penyakit rakus Omaeda belum sembuh. Sampai-sampai ia dihajar oleh kaptennya karena bukannya membantu malah mau mengambil coklat olahannya. Hei Omaeda, tangan kaptenmu lebih cepat untuk memukulmu daripada tanganmu yang digunakan untuk mencuri itu.

"Taichou…aku mohon berikan sepotong coklat itu untukku…." rengek Omaeda yang langsung ditinju wajahnya oleh Soi Fon.

"Diamlah Omaeda! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Kalau kau masih saja merengek, akan ku bankai kau," glek. Omaeda langsung saja diam seperti patung. Lebih baik diam atau ia akan terkena Jakuhou Raikoben milik kaptennya yang bisa membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

.

Sedangkan divisi 3. Suasana juga lebih tenang, kecuali dengan kegugupan Kira yang berlebihan dalam mencampurkan adonan coklatnya. Bagaimana tidak! ia belum berpengalaman membuat coklat, kaptennya si Rose pesolek itu menyuruhnya untuk membuat coklat, sedangkan Rose? Hanya duduk, memerintahkan sambil mendengarkan music.

"Ta..taichou…apa panas apinya sudah benar? Aku takut kalau coklat ini akan gosong," tanya Kira pelan-pelan. Rose bangun dan melihat apinya.

"Kerja bagus, Kira. Satu menit lagi matikan apinya dan taruhlah di cetakannya," ujar Rose kembali duduk santai di dalam tendanya. Keringat bercucuran deras di pelipis Kira. Entah keringat karena panasnya suhu api atau karena kegugupannya. Lebih baik ia menghadapi Arrancar daripada harus membuat coklat seperti ini.

"Jangan sampai keringatmu masuk ke dalam coklat, Kira. Coklatnya akan asin," tahukah kalian jika perkataan Rose membuatnya semakin gugup?

.

Divisi empat tidak bisa dikomentari. Adem ayem. Unohana taichou sibuk membuat coklat, sedangkan Isane dengan patuh mendengar perintah kaptennya.

Lain dengan divisi lima. Divisi ini membuat coklat dengan lancar karena ada Hinamori Momo yang membuatnya. Sedangkan Shinji Hirako hanya duduk sambil mendengar music klasik nya, dan sesekali memuji wangi coklat yang dibuat Hinamori. Apa Shinji ikut berpartisipasi? Jawabannya tidak. Kapten satu ini sama saja dengan Rose. Malas. Beruntung saja ia punya bawahan seperti Hinamori. Sudah pintar, polos pula.

.

Mari kita intip divisi enam yang notabene dihuni oleh kapten dingin dan wakil kaptennya yang tidak tahu malu ini.

"Taichou, apa perlu warna coklat kita merah muda semua?" tanya Renji pada Byakuya. Jelas saja Renji innocent, pasalnya semua coklat buatan Byakuya di beri warna merah muda alias pink.

"Ini warna kebanggan Senbonzakura," jawab Byakuya singkat dan masih serius dengan coklat merah mudanya.

"Dan taichou apa itu?" tanya Renji melihat cetakan berbentuk aneh.

Byakuya mengangkat cetakan tersebut dan langsung memamerkan di wajah Renji. "Kau tidak lihat ini cetakan seaweed ambassador? " Renji speechless. Astaga…kaptennya ini.

"Ini cetakan yang aku pesan khusus, dan harganya sama seperti satu buah rumah," Renji mau pingsan mendapati pengakuan kaptennya. Begitu berhargakah seaweed itu sampai mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak sedikit? Ia juga bisa memesan cetakan seperti itu di pedagang kaki lima dan harganya paling tidak setara dengan satu buah pisang.

"Cetakan ini lebih baik daripada cetakan pisangmu itu," ejek Byakuya sambil menunjuk cetakan berbentuk pisang yang membuat Renji panas. Tapi apa boleh buat, Byakuya kaptennya. Ia tidak ingin cari ribut. Kaptennya itu kuat loh…

.

Divisi tujuh sama saja tidak ada yang menarik. Tapi cetakannya lucu. Bentuk wajah serigala tepatnya. Wajah sang kapten. Tidak keberatankah Komamura? Tentu saja tidak, malah ia yang memesan cetakan itu walaupun harganya tidak semahal cetakan milik Byakuya

Divisi delapan tidak ada bedanya dengan divisi lima. Kapten pemalas, wakil kapten yang mengerjakan. Hanya saja wakil kaptennya cerewet sekali. Sesekali ia akan memukul kaptennya, Kyoraku Shunsui memakai bukunya yang tebal. Kejam….

Divisi Sembilan, tidak heboh juga. Hisahi Shuhei, motor dari acara ini begitu antusias membuat coklatnya. Cetakannya juga unik, 69. 69 angkanya dan juga Kensei, kaptennya sekarang. Saking antusiasnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyuruh kaptennya membantunya. Ia yang mengerjakan semuanya, sedangkan Kensei hanya melihat dan menonton.

.

Kehebohan terjadi di divisi 10. Kapten cebol kita sedang bertengkar dengan wakilnya, Matsumoto. Apa yang dihebohkan?

"Sudah kubilang, pakai saja Daiguren Hyourinmaru untuk membuat coklatnya beku," wah….rupanya masalah membekukan coklatnya.

"Masukkan kulkas saja, taichou. Nanti beku sendiri," jawab Matsumoto sambil merebut coklat yang masih cair di pegangan Hitsugaya.

"Terlalu lama! Pakai Hyourinmaru saja. Lebih cepat!" tantang Hitsugaya kembali merebut coklat di tangan Matsumoto.

"Taichou, kalau pake Hyourinmaru coklatnya tidak bisa digigit. Tidak ada coklat yang dibekukan dengan bankai," Matsumoto masih bersikeras memberi penjelasan pada kaptennya yang masih labil ini.

"Kalau begitu kita buat sejarah baru. Coklat bankai namanya," astaga Hitsugaya sudah gila dengan rencananya ini.

Acara rebut-rebut coklat cair itu pun terjadi, untung saja coklatnya sudah dingin. Hitsugaya masih mau membuat coklatnya beku dengan bankainya, sedangkan Matsumoto tetap dengan membekukan coklat mereka di kulkas.

Pegangan keduanya mengendur, coklat cair itu terbang dan jatuh mengenai….

"AAARRGGGHHHH,,,apa yang kau lakukan, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya berteriak frustasi saat coklat yang masih cair itu jatuh dan menumpahkan isinya di rambut dan haori Hitsugaya. Matsumoto hanya bisa membelalakkan mata saat melihat kaptennya mandi coklat.

"…,"

Histugaya Toushirou sudah jadi coklat sekarang. Adakah yang mau mencicipinya saudara-saudara?

.

Divisi 11. Tempat orang-orang kuat. Tapi tempat anak kecil juga sepertinya. Terbukti dari Yachiru yang sedari tadi hanya bermain dengan coklat buatan Yumichika. Bahkan menuangkan coklat cair dan panas ke atas kepala botak Ikkaku, sampai Ikkaku berlari kesetanan karena kepanasan. Andai saja ia bukan wakil kapten, Yachiru sudah dibunuh olehnya. Tunggu dulu, Yumichika dan lagi..Ikkaku. pesertanya kan hanya kapten dan wakil kapten, kenapa pejabat bangku juga disini?

Sekali lagi divisi 11 itu orang-orang kuat, semua yang mendengar nama divisi mereka akan pikir dua kali untuk membantah maupun menyerangnya. Begitu juga dengan Hisagi, ia tidak mau bertarung dengan Ikakku atapun Kenpachi karena menolak Yumichika dan Ikkaku ikut kontes. Alhasil empat orang ini mewakili divisi 11. Astaga…kebanyakan!

.

"Ambilkan cairan itu," titah sang kapten divisi 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi pada wakilnya Nemu.

"Baik, Mayuri-sama," Nemu mengambil cairan berwarna merah. Apa-apan itu? Kira-kira itu cairan apa? Cairan warna merah darah yang Mayuri tuangkan tanpa perasaan ke dalam adonan coklatnya.

"Khukhukhu….yang memakan coklat ini akan beruntung," seringai Mayuri senangnya.

.

Divisi terakhir. Divisi tigabelas. Kapten sakit-sakitan, wakil kapten yang lebih memilih membuat tim sendiri. Jadilah Kiyone dan Sentarou yang membuat coklatnya, sedangkan Ukitake hanya terbaring sambil memegang es di keningnya.

Damai? Siapa bilang. Mulut besar Kiyone dan Sentarou yang besar itu membuat pekerjaan tidak berjalan lancar. Sentarou selalu saja mengkritik Kiyone, sedangkan Kiyone yang tidak terima malah menyiksa Sentarou. Ukitake hanya melihat saja. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia saja tidak bisa bergerak karena sakitnya. Sial bagi sang kapten karena penyakitnya kambuh saat penting seperti ini. Padahal ia cukup pandai membuat coklat. Mungkin.

.

.

.

Tenda terakhir. Tenda peserta dadakan ini. Tenda shinigami cebol dan juga shinigami pengganti. Rupanya tenda mereka paling heboh dari tenda lainnya. Heboh karena perdebatan mereka yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Caramu salah, Rukia,"

"Apanya yang salah, baka!"

"Apinya kebesaran Rukia!"

"Sok tahu!"

"Hei, cetakan apa itu? Kau menghinaku?" kekesalan Ichigo semakin menjadi saat melihat cetakan coklat yang tidak lazim itu.

Ya, cetakannya berbentuk chappy versi kepala Ichigo seperti yang selalu Rukia gambar di setiap tulisannya.

"Kau harus bangga, Ichigo. Cetakan ini langsung kupesan pada Urahara. Harganya murah pula. Banggalah wajahmu yang jelek itu kujadikan cetakan, khukhukhu…," seringai Rukia yang bangga dengan hasil kerjaannya. Setelah menuangkan coklat dalam cetakan ia pun menaruh dalam kulkas. Heran juga kenapa kulkas ada di perlombaan ini? Tanyakan saja pada Hisagi Shuhei, promotor acara ini.

.

.

.

Akhirnya lomba pun selesai. Kini saatnya mengumpulkan coklat masing-masing. Bentuknya unik dan juga lucu-lucu. Ada kepala orange, bisa tebak siapa itu. Ada seaweed warna merah muda, ada pisang, ada serigala dan macam-macam. Ada coklat yang enak dimakan, ada coklat yang tidak enak dipandang, seperti coklat divisi 1. Coklat gosong.

Kini saatnya mencoba coklat para peserta sebelum memberi nilai. Masing-masing bisa mencoba coklat dan memberi nilai sesuai dengan rasanya.

"Rukia, kau tidak mencoba coklatnya?" tanya Ichigo begitu sampai di depan coklat-coklat yang dipamerkan.

"Aku tidak makan makanan manis, Ichigo. Kau saja," jawab Rukia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada coklat-coklat yang kelihatan enak-enak. Ia meneliti mana coklat yang enak. Astaga coklat-coklat ini begitu menggiurkan bagi Ichigo yang pecinta coklat. Sampai bingung ingin memilih yang mana.

Pandangan Ichigo pun tertuju pada coklat berbentuk tengkorak sama seperti bentuk pada badge nya. Aha! bingo! Ichigo berhasil menemukan coklat idamannya. Tanpa basa basi ia pun mengambil coklat tersebut dan memakannya sampai habis.

"Rasanya aneh. Manis, asin tapi enak di mulut. Aku belum pernah memakan coklat seperti ini," Ichigo begitu lahap memakan coklat yang menurutnya enak tersebut tanpa tahu coklat itu dari divisi mana.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil melihat Ichigo yang memakan coklatnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin makan, tapi takut ia akan gemuk.

"Enak sekali, Rukia. Aku penasaran coklat ini dari divisi mana," jawab Ichigo.

_DEG_

Tiba-tiba jantung Ichigo berdetak cepat. Dadanya berdebar.

"Ichigo…." Rukia memanggil namanya begitu melihat kondisi Ichigo yang tidak baik.

"Rukia….hik…" Ichigo menjatuhkan diri kepundak Rukia. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Rukia bingung apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya seluruh shinigami dan keadaannya pun sama.

Soutaichou dengan gilanya menyebarkan api dimana-mana. Omaeda masih rakus memakan coklatnya meskipun dalam keadaan terhuyung. Matsumoto dan Hisagi yang entah bagaimana sudah membawa botol sake di tangan mereka. Hinamori menangis tidak jelas sambil memanggil 'Aizen-taichou'. Ikakku sudah menari tarian 'Lucky' nya. Bahkan kakaknya sekarang meraung-raung dan menangis memanggil nama Hisana.

'_Astaga ada yang tidak beres dengan coklat ini,'_

"Rukia,hik…aku hik.. menginginkanmu," mata Rukia terbelalak saat Ichigo membisikinya dan menghembuskan nafasnya di perpotongan lehernya. Belum sempat Rukia merespon perkataan Ichigo, dirinya dan Ichigo sudah bershunpo ke kediaman Kuchiki tepatnya kamarnya. Tepatnya Ichigo yang membawanya.

Ichigo memojokkan Rukia di sudut kamar. Mengunci pergelangan tangannya dan..

_CUP_

Satu ciuman mendarat di bibir Rukia. Lebih tepatnya ciuman paksaan karena sepertinya Ichigo dalam keadaan mabuk.

'_Sial! Ciuman pertamaku!'_

Ichigo terus mencium Rukia tanpa memberinya ruang sedikitpun. Bahkan memaksa Rukia untuk membuka mulutnya, tapi tentu saja Rukia memberontak. Ini sama saja pemaksaan. Dan yang mencium adalah laki-laki yang sedang mabuk dan tentunya tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ichigo! Hentikan, baka!" seru Rukia saat Ichigo mencoba mengambil nafas. Pegangannya pada tubuh Rukia pun tidak mengendur sama sekali. Sekali lagi ia mencium Rukia.

"Diam saja hik, Rukia,"

Rukia akhirnya menyerah. Dibiarkan Ichigo melumat bibirnya. Ia sedang mencari akal untuk membuat Ichigo menyesal seumur hidup karena sudah menciumnya.

Bingo!

Akal sehat Rukia berjalan sekarang. Sambil terus merasakan ciuman Ichigo yang masih berasa coklat, Rukia mengangkat satu kakinya dan akhirnya

_DUG_

"Awwww….adikku, kebangganku. Ittai….sakit sekali," Ichigo reflek melepaskan ciumannya dan merintih kesakitan.

"Bagaimana? Sakit bukan?" Rukia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau hik…hik…membuatku marah, Kuchiki Rukia hik…" Ichigo bangkit dan mulai ingin menyerang Rukia.

"Waaaaa….ternyata tendanganku tadi belum membuatnya sadar. Berapa lama sih obat itu akan bekerja? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Rukia panik dan satu-satunya jalan adalah keluar dari kamarnya segera.

"Rukia…tunggu..hik…kita belum selesai…hik..hik.." Rukia berlari dan Ichigo masih di belakangnya dan mengejar Rukia. Astaga…bagaiman Rukia bisa minta tolong kalau semua orang di divisinya sedang ad di bukit soukyoku?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya berita kejadian kemarin begitu heboh di Soul Society. Berita mengenai Mayuri yang mencampurkan segala macam ramuan pada coklatnya. Divisinya yang menyediakan coklat untuk perlombaan kemarin, dan ternyata coklat itu adalah hasil uji percobaannya. Ramuan yang bisa membuat mabuk, marah, menangis tidak jelas, sampai membuat pemakannya menari-nari tidak jelas dan merasakan kegembiraan.

Untungnya Unohana-taichou tidak terkena serangan coklat bahaya tersebut. Ia dan Hanatarou jadi kewalahan merawat yang masih terkena pengaruh coklat. Isane pun ikut terkena yang membuatnya harus mengigau tanpa henti semalam. Ikkaku sampai harus diikat karena tidak berhenti menari. Hinamori sampai harus dibujuk oleh Hitsugaya agar tidak menangis lagi. Byakuya yang entah bagaimana berhasil pulang tapi dalam keadaan masih meraung memanggil nama Hisana. Matsumoto, Kira dan Hisagi harus dibius agar tidak menghabiskan beberapa drum sake. Renji yang terkena obat rakus memakan semua pisangnya dan akan mengamuk kalau pisang didepannya habis.

Soutaichou sudah sembuh karena kadar obatnya tidak terlalu parah. Ia, yang hampir saja membakar seluruh Soul Society kemarin, memberikan hukuman bagi divisi 12 beserta kapten dan wakil kaptennya utuk membersihkan seluruh penjuru Soul Society.

.

.

.

_Di kediaman Kuchiki_

.

Rukia masih menaruh es di kepala Ichigo akibat pukulannya semalam. Semalam, Ichigo terus saja mengejarnya dan memanggil namanya. Sampai akhirnya Rukia mengambil balok kayu dan memukul dahi Ichigo yang hendak mengejarnya sampai di kamar. Ichigo pingsan begitu saja dan belum bangun. Ia ingin membawa Ichigo ke barak divisi 4, tapi tempat itu sudah penuh.

"Astaga, bagaimana ini. Ichigo belum bangun juga. Apa aku memukulnya terlalu keras?" ujar Rukia gusar. Bagaimana Ichigo mengalami geger otak dan koma. Arggghhh…kau berlebihan Kuchiki Rukia.

Fakta yang Rukia tahu adalah Ichigo memakan coklat yang rupanya buatan divisi 12. Selain ramuan memabukkan, coklat itu juga dicampur dengan obat kuat dan obat pembangkit gairah. Pantas saja, Ichigo begitu bernafsu melihat Rukia. Ya ampun….dasar Ichigo bodoh.

"Rukia…." Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo yang masih tertidur.

'_Sepertinya ia mengigau,'_

"Tidurlah denganku, Rukia," Rukia membelalakkan mata saat mendengar Ichigo mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu,"

_BUAAGGGHH_

Dan seperti Kurosaki Ichigo akan pingsan sampai besok pagi karena pukulan Rukia menggunakan balok kayu. Mudah-mudah Ichigo tidak mengingat kejadian memalukan ini.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**Ya ampun..akhirnya kelar juga. Capek banget nulisnya.**

**Pairnya IchiRuki yah? Kok malah gak fokus ke mereka sih? Ampuni aku yah? Fic ini emang kubuat dari awal udah mau humor kok maksudnya.**

**Biarpun gak banyak unsur IchiRuki, review yah. Biarpun humornya garing, review yah. Arigatou…**

**Valentine dua hari lagi, tapi dari sekarang ucapin HAPPY VALENTINE DAYS!**

**.**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**12.02.2012**


End file.
